Kaolla Su and TamaChan
by Kaibas Kitty
Summary: Kaolla Su is catching up to Tama-Chan, and no one is there to stop her....Naru gets sidetracked leaving Keitaro to Kitsune.....Read to see what happens, plus more...
1. The Discussion

Kaolla Su & Tama-chan  
  
~1~  
  
Authors note: Wheeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! I love Love Hina =D Kaolla Su ish mah fav, so Im gonna write about her. Ya!  
  
Japanese: Baka = Idiot; foolish Gomen Nasai = Im sorry; sorry  
  
...............  
  
Our story begins one afternoon at the Hinata Inn where we meet Narusegawa and Kitsune enjoying their usual bath in the springs..  
  
"So, 'fess up. Do you like Keitaro or not??" asked Kitsune hopefully, steam from the springs rising up around her and dampening her hair.  
  
"Kitsune, you know I can't answer that..especially not after Seta-chan came back.I.well.." Naru said, blushing, "I still like Seta-chan" The steam had also caused Naru's hair to dampen slightly and she sunk lower into the steamy water as she watched Kitsune, who only watched back with a smirk.  
  
"Oh come off it! You two are obviously meant for each other!" she said, absently waving a hand in the air. She leaned back against a rock. "Always flirting too.Can't help but watch, you know you guys are such a cute couple!" Kitsune grinned.  
  
Naru blushed furiously and stood up, straight and rigid. "YOU KNOW ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Just then, a voice came from behind Naru, somewhere at the door to the springs.  
  
"Has anyone seen Shinobu-chan?" said Keitaro. Their was silence for a moment, to which Naru was twitching with fury. It didn't help that she was already fuming. Naru turned and approached Keitaro. Immediately, he grew wide eyed. "AIIIYEEEEE!!! GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI!!!!" yelped Keitaro, bowing with the last one, inadvertatly placing his face right between Naru's breasts. Wrong move.  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!" Screamed Naru as she sent him sailing through the air over the Hinata Inn with one of her fury kicks.  
  
"Narusegawa!!!" yelled Keitaro as he flew away into the afternoon sun, a red mark on his face. Naru glowered up at him, then turned back toward Kitsune who seemed very amused by this.  
  
"Only a matter of time until true feelings come out, Naru-san." Said Kitsune grinning. Naru just glared evilly to Kitsune and clutched her towel, then turned and left to go inside. Kitsune sighed. "Damn.so close." 


	2. Shinobu and Kaolla

~2~  
  
Authors Note: I am enjoying this. Yep. How about you? Eh? *sniff* poor Keitaro..  
  
Oh and flashbacks look like this: ....flashback, blah blah blah etc......  
  
And when they are thinking, it looks like this: ~Think blah blah blah etc~ ..............  
  
Naru just glared evilly to Kitsune and clutched her towel, then turned and left to go inside. Kitsune sighed. "Damn.so close."  
  
~Meanwhile.~  
  
Shinobu stood quietly at the stove, busying herself with cooking. She sighed as she stared down into the pot, recounting particular memorable moments in her date at the fair with Keitaro.  
  
......."Shinobu-chan" said Keitaro, smiling wholeheartedly, "I really enjoyed my date with you tonight.maybe we can do it again sometime" He winked at her. Shinobu clutched the pink teddy bear that he had won for her and nodded.......  
  
She stared thoughfully down to her spoon with which she had been stirring the food. ~Sempai.If only we could spend some more time alone..but with you and Naru.~ Shinobu sniffed slightly, brow furrowed. As she thought, she watched herself stirring, the contents inside the pot swirled around and around like the confusing thoughts looming in her mind. Suddenly, the silence was broken.  
  
"SHINOBUUUUUUUUUU-CHAN!" squealed Kaolla Su as she pranced into the kitchen, "Whatcha cookin? Smells yummy!!!" She took a long big whiff.  
  
Frightened, Shinobu turned around, "Ehhh??!" gasped Shinobu, "Koalla-san?"  
  
"The one and only!" grinned Su as she surveyed the wooden spoon in Shinobu's hand "What's that?" Su asked as she plucked it from her hand "Is it yummy?" Su bit down on the spoon hungrily.  
  
Shinobu gave up on the wooden spoon and fished through the drawers for a new spoon to stir with. "Its almost supper time, Kaolla-san." Su had pranced out of the kitchen and was now frolicking about the dining area.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Will there be mountains of bananas, Shinobu-chan?" Su yelled as she frolicked. Shinobu gathered some spices and returned to her pot to find Su standing there, holding Tama-chan over the hot pot of soup.  
  
"Time for the main ingredient!" squealed Su, about to drop Tama-chan in, "You will be very yummy Tama-chan" to which Tama-chan only replied with a frightened "Myuh!"  
  
Shinobu looked horrified. "Kaolla-san, NO!!!!!!!" cried Shinobu and she snatched Tama-chan out of Su's fingers. "You can't eat him!"  
  
Su fidgeted. "Why noooooootttt????" she whined. Before Shinbou could answer, Keitaro came in.  
  
"Ah, there you are Shinobu-chan" said Keitaro, and he smiled "I was looking for you!" He approached Shinobu, holding a little package.  
  
"Sempai." said Shinobu softly, smiling.  
  
"This came in the mail for you.I wonder what it could be?" he chuckled and handed her the package.  
  
"Arigatou, sempai." replied Shinobu, "Oh, sempai, dinner is ready, please tell everyone"  
  
Keitaro nodded "My pleasure Shinobu-chan" He turned to the dining area where Su was still prancing about, singing about monkeys and bananas. Luckily for Keitaro, everyone was standing at the door, looking very hungry... 


End file.
